The invention relates to an apparatus for the transverse and/or longitudinal machining of wood workpieces, with at least one clamping table which is rotatable or tiltable about at least one pivot axis and which is connected to an output shaft of a servo drive lying in the pivot axis.
An apparatus of this type is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,380. The apparatus has a workpiece carriage for receiving one or more workpieces, which is moveable in the direction of the X axis of a three dimensional X-Y-Z co-ordinate system along at least one transverse machining tool. The transverse machining tools themselves are adjustable in the Y and Z axes for working. Arranged on the workpiece carriage is a clamping table which is tiltable about an axis arranged parallel to the X axis and pivotable or rotatable about an axis arranged vertical to the X axis.
With the aid of this woodworking machine, small batches can be produced very cost-effectively as the workpieces can be worked with a single clamping. For execution of the pivot or tilt movement of the clamping table, in the known device servo drives are provided which comprise two pneumatic cylinders which are connected by means of a control chain, the control chain being in engagement with a sprocket wheel fixed on an output shaft. The output shaft lies in this case in the pivot axis of the clamping table. For rotation or tilting the control chain is moved by appropriate extension of one and retraction of the other pneumatic cylinder, causing the output shaft to turn. This device has proven successful in practice.